


Trapped

by ChunkBueller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: Cas gets in trouble in class and Mr. Winchester has just the punishment in mind.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com

"Alright kids, today we are learning about reproduction!" Mr. Winchester said from the front of the room. There was a picture of a cat someone had drawn on the board, so he picked up the eraser to erase it and get rid of it. Of course when he erased it, there was a picture of a big ol dick drawn in permanent marker left behind.  
"ALRIGHT," he yelled, throwing the eraser at the floor so hard it left a fissure in the tiled floor. "WHO DREW THIS SHIT!!!"  
In the back of the room, next to the cupboard, a boy with black hair was giggling like a maniac.  
"Was it you?!!!!!!!" Mr Whichchester demanded, making a bee liNe for the troublemaker. The boy was laughing no more. "You, Castiel Gawd, are going to endure the utmost PUNISHMENT!!!!!"  
"No, Mr, Please it was a joke I have a family, please it was a joke please-" Castel was cut off by Mr Winchester grabbing his collar and shoving him into the cupboard place to his left.  
"CLASS IN THE CUPBOARD FOR YOU!!" He screamed. The cupboard was akin to an Iron Maiden, so it sucked pretty bad. "YOU AND I WILL TALK AFTER CLASS!!" 

~After Class~

Mr. Wincest opened the cupboard door slowly, a scowl painted on his face.  
"Cas," he said, not meeting his eye. Cas was in the corner of the cupboard, shaking and quivering. "Class is over, you can stop faking now."  
"Oh thank gawd," Cas sighed, standing back up and exiting into the empty classroom.  
"Don't forget about your detention, sonny boy," Dean shot him a winning smile, his teeth glimmering off the fluorescent lights.  
"Wouldn't think of it, Dadd- I mean Mr Winchester." Cas winked, then left the room.  
~time skip brought to you by the imapala ~~

Cas walked into the detention room, where mr Winchester was sitting on top of the desk at the front of the room. He was tossin an apple up and down in the air, looking cool as a teacher could.  
"Hey you, " He spoke when Cas sat in a desk across the room. He locked the door behind him and turned off the lights.  
"Hey," Cas said. "whyd you have to put me into the cupboard you know I hate it."  
"You know I didn't mean it," Mr Wihechester reached across the room and ruffled his hair. He brought his hand down to cup Cas' cheek, who nuzzled his face into it.  
"Hey man!" A voice shouted from the doorway and Cas immediately retrieved his hand, almost breaking his wrist as he pulled it to his side.  
"OH u-um h-hey S-Sam. W-what's u-up?" Dean asked, punctuated with near tears and sobs. He was terrified of what the brown eyed boy might've seen  
"Isn't it my turn to cover detentions today?"  
Well fuck me sideways, Dean thought, he must've checked the wrong date on the schedule.  
"I-It's f-fine b-bro," he stuttered even harder. Cas was looking at him with his eyebrows in his hairline. "I c-can c-cover f-for y-you."  
"You sure?" Sam quizzed.  
Dean nodded vigorously.  
"Fine by me! Thanks man!" Sam waved, then immediately sprinted out of the room.  
"W-well that w..as aa clo-ose one, w-where were we,,,," Dean sat silently for ten minutes , shocked at what happened. What if his bro had caught the,m?? He decided not to think about it. He resumed his position on Cas and pinched his cheek before pulling him into a passionate and desperate make out session.  
"Oh daddy," Cas yelled into deans mouth. "I could barely contain myself starting at you from the crack in the cupboard door in class. You look so good when you teach."  
"It's my job," Dean said.  
Cas stuck his tongue so deep into Dean's mouth that he started choking. Then Dean began tearing all his clothes off. Ripping them with his teeth until they were shards on he floor. They were both naked and Dean back Cas into the desk, then turned him around and bent him over it.  
"Remember the safe word?" Dean asked, slapping Cas's ass hard. Cas yelped and glared at Dean.  
"Bush," Cas said, reaching behind him and putting Deans dick into his asshole. "Just fuck me already Daddy please."  
Without further ado, Dean began to snap into Cas at lightning speed, like "NNNNNNNNNGGHHHHHAAAAAA!!! YOURE SO TIGHT!!" He screamed.  
"Hnnnggggggg," Cas moaned as well. Dean went hard, better, fast, and stronger into him with every second. "hhnannanananNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" They both yelled.  
Suddenly, the famous Kansas song, Carry on my Wayward Son blared over the intercom.  
"WAHT IS THIS!!"  
"JUST GO WITH IT!!"  
Just as they came at the same time, almost simultaneously, both of them bursted. Dean pulled out and their semen erupted like thick ribbons, mixing like paint on the tiled classroom floor. Cas let out the breath of air he was holding in, not realizing how hard the pain was hitting him from being railed dry until his ass was stretched and empty.  
"Oh my god," Dean exhaled, trying to catch my breath.  
"Don't you mean oh my gawd," Cas snapped his fingers at him.  
"Ayyyye," Dean replied, winking back at him.

Unbeknownst to the two within the classroom, there was a third. Sam stood at the window on the classroom, jaw open, on the floor, shocked, astounded, in disbelief, with his jaw on the floor. What the ungodly fuck did I just see? He was going to join Dean in detention giving, but he could not move. He was so shocked. Did they just do the do.... on HIS desk?!


End file.
